


夏眠

by nbgls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbgls/pseuds/nbgls





	夏眠

001

“唉，好无聊”肖战躺在沙发上

“哥 ，你就好了，人生事业两丰收”坐在肖战身边的于斌感叹到“哪像我，除了爱情，啥也没有”似是炫耀一般说着

“…”

“唉，战哥，你说你，怎么那么想不开，当了个万年单身狗”

“我对她们没感觉，不能因为我的一时兴起而毁了一个女孩子”

“好吧”于斌搂了搂身边的女朋友“反正单身的又不是我”

肖战闷声喝了一杯酒，不是他不想，而是他对别人根本硬不来

肖战也有专门去找私人医生，的出来的结果确是性冷淡

stm的性冷淡，老子健康的很，肖战得出这一结果后果断把那医生给辞退了，不知道是不是害怕自己真的了这病，肖战再也没有检查过关于性的问题

在肖战回忆这些片段的时候，有个人突然走了进来

“哥……哥哥，可不可以喝了这杯酒，我刚刚和朋友玩大冒险输了”说着还指了指隔壁桌的人

那个人皮肤白皙，脸上还有两坨未消下去的奶膘，看起来像个高中生一样，让人一眼觉得这人是个单纯的小男孩

肖战正愁没酒喝，这时来了个极品小鲜肉递酒，肖战自然不会拒绝，也没有什么防备就喝了下去，而一旁的于斌正和他的女朋友小小玩闹，根本没注意到有人来了

肖战喝完后那位少年道声谢就走了，实则却偷偷躲在暗处观察者肖战

那位少年叫王一博，前几年查出有性瘾症，于是就开了所酒吧

这些年王一博每天都来这所酒吧里蹲人，但却没有事实行动，因为他觉得这里的人太脏了，宁愿自己用手也不愿意和他们做

这几年王一博不但没找到炮友，反而把自己的性瘾症搞得越来越严重，但庆幸的事这间酒吧经营的越来越好

这天王一博又来了，正准备离开时发现了肖战，顿时自己就起了反应，于是就上了二楼，靠在窗边对着肖战开始自淫

这间楼原先是为了王一博和炮友为爱鼓掌而建的，但慢慢的，王一博发现这间楼没什么用，于是就把这间楼重新装修了一下，在原有的设施上再加个办公的地方，而窗边是个双面镜，可以在二楼俯瞰一楼的所有地方

王一博呼吸越来越重，手上的速度也越来越快，指腹略过马眼，顺着阴茎至那两个囊袋，又向上撩拨，反复如此，不出十分钟，一股乳白色的液体喷出，王一博用纸随手一擦就下楼了

——

肖战喝下那杯酒后就开始犯糊涂了“于斌，我先走了，你慢慢玩，酒算在我账上”

“唉，好嘞，要我送你吗？”

“不用，这间酒吧我又投资，没人会把我怎么样”

“…好吧”于斌耸了耸肩，又回头和他女朋友玩了起来

这间酒店有时钟酒店，而作为投资方的一员，肖战当然有专门的一间酒店供他休息

而此时的王一博见肖战出来就跟了上去“唉，哥哥，是你啊，好巧啊”

此时的肖战已经迷糊的睁不开眼了，他转身想去看身后的王一博，眼睛却始终对焦不上“哦，啊，你好”肖战对着空气打着招呼

“噗嗤，哥，我在这”王一博把肖战扶到自己面前“哥，你是不是喝醉了？需要我…”

没等王一博说完，肖战就已经昏倒在王一博身上

王一博嘴角一勾，这卖家果然没骗我，见效还真快

王一博把肖战扶上二楼，途中有位新来的服务员挡住“不好意思先生，你……”还没等服务员说完就被一旁的经理打断了“老板，你随意”说完就带着那服务员走了

真是莫名其妙，但王一博的好心情明显没有被破坏掉

他走的越来越快，以至于走到一半时王一博直接抱起肖战

还真是轻啊，不过这屁股倒是圆润得很


End file.
